disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dipper Pines
Mason "Dipper" Pines Jr. (born August 31, 2007, 5 minutes after Mabel Pines) is a smart, curious, and adventurous 12-year-old boy who is also a YouTuber spending the summer with his Great Uncle Stan in Gravity Falls, Oregon, where he and his sister constantly encounter the town's paranormal tendencies with others such as the workers of his Great Uncle's tourist trap Wendy Coudoury and Soos Ramirez with his homeboys Rigby Dakori and Craig Brettvenom. Armed with a mysterious journal he found in the episode "Tourist Trapped", he and Mabel are the two main protagonists of Gravity Falls ''and the Life of Dipper ''and seek to uncover the town's mysterious secrets as Dipper, Rigby and Craig unfortunately end up having to deal with paranormal criminals, idiots hacking their Youtube accounts and their boss Benson Vexon's flaring rage at them for not working for the Park for money. Apperance Dipper wears a dark moderate blue and white hat with a dark moderate blue brim and a dark moderate blue pine tree on the front. He has somewhat messy brown hair and relatively pale skin, and his nose is a bit darker than the rest of his face. His eyes are brown, like Mabel's, with noticeable bags underneath. He wears a navy blue vest, (which has inner pockets on both sides) a reddish-orange t-shirt, gray shorts, white socks with a red stripe, black sneakers, and a sometimes visible gray digital wristwatch. He is sometimes seen with a green backpack. He has a birthmark on his forehead shaped like the constellation, the Big Dipper, hence his nickname "Dipper," which he hides under his bangs. He is exactly one millimeter shorter than his sister, Mabel Pines, however, he grows taller than her throughout the show. Personality Intelligent, compassionate, self-conscious and rational, and sometimes, overly judgemental, Dipper Pines can't wait to leave adolescence in the rear-view mirror. A born adventurer at heart, Dipper can't sit still and is always looking for the next riddle to solve. His scrupulous attention to detail comes in handy when he is off figuring out the mystery of the day, but sometimes his over-zealousness leaves others questioning his credibility. Dipper is shown to be extremely "genre-savvy." Knowing that in most movies, nobody has a camera when they see the monster, or that the camera malfunctions, he brings along 17 cameras with him to take a photo of the Gobblewonker. He is very wise beyond his years, and his refusal to sit still when there are puzzles to be solved often leaves him restless in everyday situations. In "Carpet Diem," he has a habit of clicking his pen repeatedly when in deep thought. He also seems to get very irritated when people think he's cute or adorable, as he wants to be taken seriously as a grown-up from people around him as at most times Dipper is more mature and wiser than others. He began glaring at Mabel Pines when she commented that he "Sneezed like a kitten" in the episode "Headhunters". When Dipper and Mabel (and Soos at times) are on their adventures Dipper is the one to act as the leader mostly because he is shown to be very brave and smart. He is somewhat protective of his sister, whenever she is in danger he is always there to help and will do anything to get her free. He mostly hangs out with Rigby and Craig to do YouTube videos on Paranormal Mania and use it to get fampus on Youtube and get out of working for Benson who is their crazy nuts manager who wants money since the Park is going downhill. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Preteens Category:YouTubers Category:Employees